gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson 'is a student at Dalton Academy who develops a special relationship with Kurt. It was stated that he would be a mentor figure for Kurt. As of "Original Song," he is also Kurt's boyfriend. He is portrayed by Darren Criss. Biography Season 2 In Never Been Kissed, Kurt Hummel becomes increasingly more depressed and isolated from his fellow classmates, as being the only openly gay student at William McKinley High School begins to take its toll on him. After numerous assaults on him by Dave Karofsky, as well as dismissive insults from the New Directions Boys, Kurt opts to take an escape from things by sneaking into Dalton Academy, an all-boys school, to spy on the Glee Group's opposition for Sectionals. There he notices all the boys rushing to the Senior Commons; he stops Blaine asking for information about what is going on, claiming that he is the new kid at school. Blaine explains that the glee group 'The Dalton Academy Warblers', are putting on a performance. Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine leads him to the commons, and they perform "Teenage Dream", during which Blaine seems to sing primarily in Kurt's direction. The open and friendly atmosphere overwhelms Kurt, as does Blaine's attention. Afterwards, it is revealed that Blaine and his friends were totally aware that Kurt was spying, but did not hold it against him and instead invited him for coffee. Kurt questions whether all the guys in the group were gay, but Blaine explains that he is the only one, but that their school has a no bullying policy, and everybody there accepts him for who he is. This results in Kurt breaking down crying, and talking to Blaine about how isolated and difficult his life is at school. Blaine replies that he understands where Kurt is coming from, and how he himself was bullied at his old school as well. Rather than continue to deal with the abuse, he transferred to Dalton. He suggests that while Kurt could do what he did and transfer schools, the better thing would be to confront his bully, as that was something Blaine regrets never doing himself. Staying in contact, Blaine urges Kurt to have "courage", and the next time that Kurt is bullied by Dave Karofsky, he does not back down, but instead chases after Karofsky, demanding to know what his problem is. Karofsky however becomes extremely defensive, ordering Kurt to back off. However, when Kurt refuses to do so, stating that Karofsky isn't worth his attention, the other boy lunges for Kurt and violently pulls in him into a kiss. He attempts for a second one, but Kurt pushes him away, completely in shock by what just happened, and causing Karofsky to explode and run from the room. The next day, Kurt gets Blaine to help him talk to Karofsky about his closeted homosexuality. Karofsky first attempts to deny what happened, but then becomes violently defensive, pushing Blaine into a wall. When Kurt steps between them, Karofsky runs away again, with Blaine noting that he is obviously not ready to come out yet. Still in a state of shock after what happened, Kurt explains to Blaine that before Karofsky, he had never had a kiss that actually "counted". Unable to say much else, Blaine offers to buy Kurt lunch. It is later revealed that Kurt now uses Blaine as a mentor, hanging a picture of the other boy in his locker with the word "courage" beneath it. In The Substitute, it is revealed that Kurt and Blaine have become close friends, with Kurt telling his best friend, Mercedes Jones that he can't hang out with her because Blaine invited him to stay with him and offers her a rain check. When Mercedes asks later about their rain check plans, Kurt again says he forgot and can't hang out with her because Blaine got the two of them tickets to see RENT. A few days later, the three of them (Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes) have dinner together at Breadstix where it is revealed that Blaine likes ''Vogue (''his favorite 2010 cover being Marion Cotillard - the same as Kurt's), cares about politics involving the gay community – such as Prop 8 and Don't Ask, Don't Tell – and says that he's a college football fan, especially, of the Buckeyes. Kurt commends him saying, "way to break the stereotype" before giving him a high-five. Although he is obviously enjoying his talks with Kurt, Blaine gets a bit concerned about Mercedes spacing out and attempts a couple of times to draw her into their conversations. ]] In Special Education, Blaine, Kurt, and the Warblers compete against the New Directions, singing "Hey, Soul Sister" at Sectionals. In the episode, Blaine tries his very hardest to help Kurt acclimate into the customs of Dalton Academy and the seemingly aloof Warblers. Kurt feels conflicted when it seems like Dalton is all about conformity, but Blaine tries to get the point across that they appreciate harmony and unity much more. Later when Kurt's pet bird Pavarotti appears to be falling ill, he asks for Blaine's help. Smiling, Blaine ends up describing Pavarotti's molting as a metaphor for Kurt's struggles at Dalton Academy and that it will all work out for him eventually, stating that, "He's got food, water, he seems to like his cage. Just give it a little while. He'll be singing again in no time." In A Very Glee Christmas, Kurt continues to find life at Dalton Academy somewhat daunting, not only in regards to fitting in with the Warblers, but also the academic work itself. As such, he is pleased when Blaine arrives and convinces him to stop studying, so as to help him with a duet he is doing for an out of school performance. Together, Blaine and Kurt sing "Baby, It's Cold Outside" in a flirtatious manner. Upon ending the song, Blaine and Kurt share a small smile. Before leaving, Blaine admits that his female partner will not be as good as Kurt is. Kurt tells Will Scheuster, as the latter's former teacher enters, "He's just a friend, but on the upside: I'm in love with him, and he is actually gay. I call that progress." In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Blaine and the Warblers perform "Bills, Bills, Bills" for rehearsal, then he and Kurt have coffee with Rachel and Mercedes, where they tell Kurt about the trouble going on at McKinley. Blaine tells the girls that the football team only needs four more members to compete in the game. In Silly Love Songs, Blaine and Kurt argue over the meaning of Valentine's Day. Blaine says it's his favorite holiday. He tells Kurt that he has a crush on "this guy" and asks if it would be too cheesy if he sang his feelings to his crush, before ordering and paying for both his and Kurt's coffee. Kurt, thinking that Blaine was indicating he had a crush on him, tells Blaine that serenading a crush is romantic. Blaine calls for an emergency Warbler council meeting and tells them that he's in love. Blaine asks the Warblers to help him serenade the guy off campus, breaking a Warbler tradition since 1927. Blaine explains that the guy in question is a junior manager at the local mall's Gap and that the plan is called "The Warblers Gap Attack", which shocks Kurt, who realizes that Blaine is in love with somebody else. At the mall, Blaine attempts to serenade his crush, Jeremiah, with "When I Get You Alone" by Robin Thicke. After the attempt to serenade his crush, he waits with Kurt, and asks him if the performance was "too much." Jeremiah then comes out and rebuffs Blaine, telling him that not only had he been outed by the performance, he had gotten fired and though they may have had coffee twice that Blaine, being a minor, made any relationship between them illegal. Kurt and Blaine return to the Lima Bean in their next scene where Blaine is acting cynical towards Valentine's Day and laments over the fact that he made the relationship up all in his head. Kurt then explains to Blaine all of the unconscious flirting Blaine has been doing to him, and tells him he thought Blaine was going to ask him out. Blaine calls himself clueless and replies that he's never been anyone's boyfriend. He tells Kurt that he really cares about him and he doesn't want to screw "this" up. Kurt follows the explanation by comparing them to When Harry Met Sally'' (claiming the Meg Ryan role for himself), and Blaine accepts before asking if they get together in the end. Kurt then orders Blaine's coffee order before claiming he has an idea for them for Valentine's Day. At the end of the episode, Kurt, Blaine, and the Warblers perform "Silly Love Songs" for the crowd at Breadstix, including Kurt's friends from McKinley. In "Blame it on the Alcohol" Blaine and Kurt attend Rachel's party. Blaine gets drunk, and ends up kissing Rachel during a game of spin the bottle. Afterwards, Blaine and Rachel sing "Don't You Want Me" in her basement. Blaine ends up being so drunk that he is unable to drive, so Kurt lets him sleep at his house, in his bed, which ends up making Burt upset. While getting coffee with Kurt, Rachel calls Blaine and asks him out, which he agrees to. During a conversation with Kurt, he questions whether he is gay or bisexual, which makes Kurt angrily explain how bisexual is a term used by gay guys so "they can hold hands with girls and feel normal for a change". Blaine gets angry at Kurt for not understanding his confusion, since Kurt is already sure of his sexuality, accuses Kurt of acting just like Karofsky (by not accepting him), and leaves the coffee shop. He and Rachel proceed to go on a date, which Rachel describes as "lovely" but they do not kiss. At the end of the episode, Blaine goes to the Lima Bean, where Rachel unexpectedly kisses him again to prove to Kurt that there was a spark, whether drunk or sober. Blaine does not feel the spark when Rachel kisses him, and he tells her that he is "100% gay". He then asks Rachel to save his spot in line, so he can go to the bathroom, and leaves her speechless. Presumably, a conclusion to Kurt and Blaine's argument (since they return to being close friends in the next episode) occurs off screen. In "Sexy", Sue Sylvester visits Blaine and Kurt on their Lima Bean run. In an effort to form an alliance, Sue tells them about how she saw "sexy" written on their whiteboard and tells them they need to "outsex" the New Directions to impress the judges at Regionals. Kurt dismisses this as classic Sue nonsense, but Blaine immediately decides The Warblers need to be sexier. He invites the girls from Dalton Academy's sister school, Crawford, to a performance of "Animal", to test their sex appeal. During the perfomance he notices how awkward Kurt's "sexy face" is and tells him he'll need some lessons on how to look sexy, before Regionals. After looking over Kurt's identical and awkward variety of "sexy looks", Kurt confesses that he can't be sexy because he doesn't know, or want to know anything about sex, saying that he's more of a "romance" guy. Blaine offers to teach Kurt, but Kurt doesn't want to hear it, and asks Blaine to leave. Blaine then approaches Kurt's father at his auto shop and asks him to give Kurt "the talk", admitting he's overstepping his boundaries a little. Blaine confides in Burt that he does not have the same relationship with his father that Kurt has with Burt. He says that he worked on a car with his father, and Blaine says that he believes it was because his father thought that "getting his hands dirty" might make him straight. Blaine also reveals that his father would never give him "the talk", and he had to search for the information himself. In Original Song, Blaine starts the episode soloing in the song Misery, but Kurt tells him that sometimes he feels they aren't "The Warblers" but "Blaine and the Pips"; it is after this that Blaine realizes that the Warblers do rely on his vocals too much, and that they will not beat New Directions or win Regionals that way. He proposes a change for the competition -- to make the lead solo a duet instead, and he requests Kurt to be his duet partner upon hearing Kurt perform "Blackbird" by the Beatles as an ode to Pavarotti, who unexpectedly died. As he watches Kurt perform Blackbird, Blaine can only stare at him, and it becomes very obvious that Blaine has had an epiphany about Kurt. Later, Blaine interrupts Kurt decorating Pavarotti's tiny casket to rehearse their duet for Regionals. Blaine declares that his choice of song for their duet will be Candles by Hey Monday. He tells Kurt that he was looking for a song that was more emotional than his usual standard. When Kurt nervously asks why Blaine chose him for his partner, Blaine takes a moment to reply. "Kurt, there is a moment... When you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" Blaine takes Kurt's hand and continues to speak. "Watching you do Blackbird this week... That was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt... And this duet would be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine leans in and they share their first kiss. Blaine eventually backs away, smiling, and remarks that they should practice. Impishly, Kurt returns, "I thought we were." Both boys lunge towards each other for their second, even more passionate kiss. Later on, at Regionals, Blaine and Kurt perform Candles as a duet and Raise Your Glass as a group, with Blaine as the lead. In the end, they do not win Regionals, but afterwards, when he and Kurt bury Pavarotti, Blaine says that they may not have won, but that they gained each other from 'all of this', which is ultimately worth much more. Blaine and Kurt hold hands as they walk away. Season 3 Blaine Anderson will have his audition for New Directions in Season 3. Until then, he may be seen visiting McKinley to spend time with Kurt. Source (Many Spoilers Shown!) Songs Solos *Teenage Dream' (Never Been Kissed) *'Hey, Soul Sister' (Special Education) *'Bills, Bills, Bills' (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'When I Get You Alone' (Silly Love Songs) *'Silly Love Songs' (Silly Love Songs) *'Raise Your Glass' (Original Song) *'Misery' (Original Song) Solos (In A Duet) *'Baby, It's Cold Outside' (Kurt) (A Very Glee Christmas) * 'Don't You Want Me' (Rachel) (Blame It On The Alcohol) * 'Animal' (Kurt) (Sexy) * 'Candles''' (Kurt) (Original Song) Personality Blaine is a very well-adjusted, sweet, and charismatic young man, who has apparently become more secure in himself in recent years after a long period of emotional abuse. Rather laid back, few things seem to bother him on a deep level, save for a few personal regrets from his time before Dalton Academy. He seems to spend a lot of time in introspection. Empathetic and understanding, he seems more than happy to offer a shoulder to cry on to a complete stranger. He is very, very dapper in all things he does. Blaine is apparently well-spoken and educated, sharing long and lengthy conversations with Kurt regarding gay politics and even frivolous things like fashion magazines and even seems to be a big fan of sports like football. He has a dry wit and subtle sense of humor, and seems to particular enjoy making others feel happy and comfortable. Before coming to Dalton however, he lived in a time of depression and fear, during which he was bullied for being gay. He transferred to Dalton because of its zero-tolerance policy regarding bullying. However, he now regrets not having the courage at the time to stand up for himself. This has resulted in a sort of self-loathing for what he deemed to be his own weakness at the time. This may be in large part what has led him to taking on a mentor role for Kurt, who he wants to help avoid make the same sort of regrets and mistakes that he himself made. He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of 'fitting in' (in "Special Education"), at least by the standards of Dalton Academy. He's not afraid of being openly gay, but he still prefers to act in a socially acceptable manner in regards to his school. Blaine warns Kurt that trying too hard and showing too much panache can be detrimental, exposing a more reserved part of himself. Despite this, he is very comfortable with his sexuality and is shown as being content with being physically (but platonically) close to Kurt. While many speculated about Blaine's physical closeness and apparently flirty nature, his feelings for Kurt are not discussed until "Silly Love Songs" when he reveals a crush on another boy, and later (after he is rejected by Jeremiah) when Kurt reveals his own feelings, Blaine begins to reevaluate the nature of his relationship with Kurt and where he wants it to go. Blaine's insecurities about his ability to be a good boyfriend seem to affect his confidence in other areas of his life, as he increasingly begins to behave erratically, from getting very drunk at a party and dating a girl (in "Blame it on the Alcohol"), to being highly susceptible to suggestion when he takes Sue Sylvester's words to heart about 'sexify"-ing the Warblers' performance (in "Sexy"). Despite this he continues to display concern and caring for Kurt, and a desire to spend time with him and have Kurt's approval. He seeks Kurt's understanding regarding his confusion about his sexuality and is visibly hurt when he doesn't get it. He also seeks out Kurt's father Burt regarding Kurt's lack of knowledge about sex, despite the fact that he fears he has crossed a line and will alienate Burt and possibly even Kurt. Blaine's feelings become clear in "Original Song" when he first seeks out Kurt's approval over their Regionals song selections, and then begins to try and suggest changes that will hopefully both increase the Warblers chances of winning and show Kurt that he is in agreement with his ideas. When Kurt announces Pavoratti's death and sings "Blackbird" in memoria, Blaine has an epiphany about his feelings for Kurt, and later, after manipulating the Warblers into giving Kurt second lead during Regionals, he shares his feelings with Kurt and kisses him. Relationships: Rachel: Blaine kisses Rachel while drunk at a party in the episode Blame it on the alcohol and then agrees to go on a date with her. The relationship ends when Rachel kisses him again while sober and he realises he is 100% gay. Kurt: At first Kurt and Blaine are just friends but they share a first kiss in the episode Original Song. Although they lose Regionals in the same episode they are happy as they have each other. Vote for Kurt and Blaine as the best glee couple here Friends: In Never Been Kissed, he becomes friends with Kurt. Also he's friends with Wes and David from his glee club. Also, he forms a close friendship with Rachel and Mercedes. Character Background Glee creator Ryan Murphy stated, "Darren has a major, major arc ... He sort of becomes Kurt's mentor and then maybe love. He had to leave his own school because of bullying and goes to an all-boys academy and finds acceptance because that school has a no-bullying, zero-tolerance policy. So Kurt really admires him and respects him. He plays someone who is one year older than Chris' character, so he's the old pro." In an interview on October 28, 2010, Darren Criss stated: "The character Blaine himself is such a cool guy, and I really hope he ends up being a really positive role model and source of strength for a lot of people, gay or straight—for any teen, really.Blaine's a guy that is really, he's seen some hardship and where we meet him he's a very strong, collected guy, and he's really analyzed the things that have happened to him and has defined himself because of those things and a lot of the struggle that other characters go through, he's found a way to empower himself through that. Having a character like that show up where we are in the show and where we are in our society is pretty cool.So to answer your question he's kind of an out-and-proud student at another school, at a private all-boys school called Dalton, and he meets Kurt, befriends him and imparts whatever knowledge that he feels he can benefit Kurt with." Source In another interview with Ryan Murphy, he states "I think that that character is fascinating, because he is incredibly strong and, based on the music we’ve released, that “Teenage Dream” song has gotten hundreds of thousands of hits. People really seem to be taken by that character and they don’t even know him yet. But I also think that he’s tormented because, as he says to Kurt in the storyline, “I ran.” I put my tail between my legs and I left my situation and I regret it. I don’t think he’s some big white knight who walks in and does the “We’re here, we’re queer, get used to it,” thing. He has great self-loathing and wishes he would have handled himself differently, and those things will play out over the course of the season – trying to rectify what he perceives as weakness and wrongdoing on his own part. I didn’t write some sort of heroic, Clark Kent-like character." Source Very little is known of the character's background aside from the fact that he left his previous school due to bullying. He is believed to be a student in good standing at Dalton, and a popular member of the junior class (although his class is not confirmed). His preferred coffee order is a "medium drip" and he tends to add cinnamon for flavor. He loves football, and is familiar with the rules and guidelines at the high school and college levels. He is a fan of the Ohio State Buckeyes football team. He also likes musicals and may also enjoy fashion, and he is very familiar/may have a subscription to Vogue magazine. He is a fan of Marion Cotillard (a French actress and singer) and Patti LuPone. His relationship with his father may be strained, given that they worked on a classic car together over a previous summer, but Blaine suspected his father's motives were to "make him straight." However this experience did leave him with a general knowledge of cars and car maintenance. Videos thumb|left|275pxthumb|right|275pxthumb|right|275pxthumb|275px|left http://www.youtube.com/user/GleeOnFox#p/u/34/X_kWC4_aOdI thumb|275px|right thumb|left|275px Quotes Gallery 023637190.jpg 50k4k7.jpg 5151140308 32f01e63f3 z.jpg Article-0-0BFE68DE000005DC-960 468x314.jpg Blainepic.jpg DarrenCrisspink.jpg Eaed8826.jpg Glees2ep09-3.jpg Screen shot 2010-11-08 at 18.48.51.png Tumblr lbfd7wCw1Y1qcjag4o1 1280.jpg Untitled 4fgh.jpg Untitled 5sdzfgh.jpg kurtblainedavidwes.jpg|Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, and two Warblers 16m0tv6.jpg glee210_284.jpg glee210_289.jpg glee210_290.jpg wishing_only_ruins_the_heart__by_graceful_disaster-d32oq0e.jpg glee-kurt-blaine_320.jpg er.jpg|Cute~ Screen shot 2011-01-31 at 9.56.41 AM.png 6786.jpg 565.jpg 456.jpg Silly Love Songs in SLS.png tumblr_lh1u8bjxuw1qzfdsjo1_500.gif|Smart thing to say~ 01-6.png 2n1ruip.jpg Tumblr lfstg5PvpW1qa1gi0o1 500.jpg|Blaine Glee's Poster Tumblr lfqlcbfG3h1qa1gi0o1 r3 400.jpg|Blaine Glee's Poster 048.jpg|Promo|linktext=Blaine tumblr_li4o2iX4zf1qzhki9o1_500.jpg Kurt and Blaine's first kiss.png Tumblr li4hsmjpKm1qeywr5o1 500.gif Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Dalton Academy Students Category:Recurring Characters